Oublier
by psychoxwinchester
Summary: Petit OS Sterek. "Il est difficile de dire adieu quand on veut rester, compliqué de rire quand on veut pleurer, mais le plus terrible est de devoir oublier quand on veut aimer."


Oublier... Si je devais choisir le verbe que je déteste le plus ce serai lui... Lui ou aimer, le verbe aimer conduit toujours à un autre que personne n'aime: souffrir... Comment pourrais-je oublier ce qu'il s'est passé? Et pourtant c'est ce qu'ils me disent tous: "Tu dois oublier Stiles." Comment pourrais-je oublier ce soir où ma vie s'est effondrée encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà? Ils pensent que je dois oublier que je suis responsable de la mort de quelqu'un mais ce que j'essaye d'oublier c'est que je suis responsable de sa mort à lui... Lui... La personne que j'aimais, et pourtant la personne la plus inaccessible... Pour oublier ce qu'il s'est passé il faudrait que j'arrive à l'oublier lui et c'est impossible... Comment oublier ce soir où un couteau a été planté dans ma poitrine? Comment oublier qu'il m'ait dit ces mots qui hantaient tous mes rêves alors que j'en ai été incapable? Comment oublier que lui l'asocial loup-garou qui a perdu toute sa famille et qui garde tout à l'intérieur de lui ait pu m'avouer ses sentiments alors que moi, l'hyperactif bavard qui réfléchit après avoir sorti des bêtises plus grosses que moi, j'en aie été incapable? Des questions qui resteraient sans réponses et qui me hanteront probablement toute ma vie. Ce que je sais c'est que je ne reverrai plus jamais ses cheveux noirs en bataille, sa veste en cuir toujours parfaitement posée sur ses épaules, ses yeux à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le vert, que sa Camaro noire ne sera jamais plus conduite, que je ne pourrais plus essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds jusqu'au moment où il me plaque contre un mur en menaçant de m'arracher la gorge avec ses dents, que je ne pourrais plus essayer de capter ses petits sourires en coin qu'il essaye de cacher mais que j'arrive à voir, et surtout que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire ces trois mots qui me hantent depuis une semaine... Une semaine et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, hier qu'il partait loin de moi à jamais emmenant avec lui mon cœur et mes larmes... Si seulement nous n'étions pas allés là-bas… Si nous n'avions pas répondus à la menace de Kate… Si j'étais resté chez moi comme ils m'avaient tous dis de le faire… Mais avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde alors que je ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le faire mais c'est impossible…

\- 1 semaine plus tôt –

« - Stiles, tu ne viens pas on te l'a déjà dit.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste chez moi à me tourner les pouces alors que vous allez rejoindre Kate la psychopathe au Mexique pour l'affronter alors que c'est très probablement un piège. »

La meute entière s'était rassemblée ce jour-là à l'ancien manoir des Hale, qui avait été un peu rénové mais pas encore entièrement, car Allison avait reçu une lettre de sa tante lui disant de faire passer à la meute de la rejoindre au Mexique pour régler leur compte une bonne fois pour toute. Evidemment elle a convoqué tout le monde pour leur dire de ne pas y aller mais c'était sans compter sur l'envie de vengeance des trois Hale et donc du reste des loups-garous qui la partagent avec leur alpha. C'est comme ça qu'ils en étaient à dire qui viendrait et qui ne viendrait pas, j'avais été mis dans le groupe qui ne devait pas venir directement mais je ne comptais pas les laisser partir se faire tuer sans rien faire alors bien sûr j'essayais de les faire changer d'avis. Ce qui était loin d'être facile vu qu'ils avaient tous des arguments très difficiles à battre.

« - Tu es humain. Tu risques plus de nous faire tuer que de nous aider. » Rappela Isaac.

« - C'est sûr que d'aller se battre un soir de pleine lune quand on ne se contrôle pas est beaucoup plus utile. Et Allison et Lydia sont aussi humaines. »

« - Allison est une chasseuse qui sait se défendre et Lydia sait quand quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir ce qui peut être très utile pendant un combat. » Me dit Aiden.

« - Mon cerveau peut vous être utile aussi, s'il faut monter un plan où quoique ce soit. »

« - Je suis aussi voir plus intelligente que toi et Allison a été formée à faire des plans. » Me contredit Lydia.

« - J'en ai juste marre d'être mis à l'écart, ok ? Si l'un de vous venait à mourir en allant là-bas alors que je n'y étais pas je m'en voudrais toute ma vie alors s'il vous plaît laissez-moi venir. »

« - Et si c'était toi qui mourrait là-bas ? Tu y as pensé à ça ? Tu laisserais ton père seul ? Et Scott, ton meilleur ami ? Tous tes amis à se demander ce qu'ils auraient pu faire pour te sauver ? » Me dit Peter.

« - Je n'y avais pas pensé mais je préfère mourir en y allant avec vous plutôt que rester ici à m'inquiéter pour vous tout le temps que vous serez là-bas. »

« - Dans ce cas tu peux venir. Mais tâche de rester avec les personnes qu'on mettra avec toi. » Dit Derek.

« - Quoi ? Vraiment ? Merci Derek.»

« - Bon faisons les groupes, Boyd tu dirigeras Scott et Lydia. Allison sera à la tête du groupe de Jackson et Ethan. Erica de Kira et Aiden. Peter je compte sur toi et Malia pour garder un œil sur Stiles on va essayer de le ramener entier à son père. Chris dirige Liam et Cora. Isaac tu viens avec moi. Chaque groupe partira de son côté mais on reste en contact grâce aux oreillettes que nous prêtes Chris. Lydia et Stiles vous verrez avec Chris et Allison pour avoir de quoi vous battre autre que des battes de baseball et on part demain 9h ici. S'il n'y a pas d'objection alors vous pouvez partir. »

La pièce se vida petit à petit laissant Cora, Peter et Derek qui partirent se préparer physiquement et mentalement pour le départ du lendemain.

A 9h, tout le monde était prêt et devant la maison et ils se répartirent dans les voitures. Chris qui avait une cinq places prit Peter, Liam, Boyd et Erica. Allison prit Scott et Kira. Derek prit Cora. Jackson prit Lydia. Les jumeaux prirent leurs motos et j'emmenai Isaac et Malia. Nous partîmes donc direction le Mexique et arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous donné par Kate, qui se trouvait être une ancienne ville dont un temple se dressait au milieu, seul bâtiment ayant survécu à la catastrophe, à l'heure. Les groupes se séparèrent comme prévu pour faire le tour de la ville et certains se retrouvèrent à aller sous le temple n'ayant pas trouvé Kate à la surface, le nôtre s'y retrouva et on commença à chercher Kate mais un effondrement du plafond nous sépara me laissant seul d'un côté.

« - Ne bouge pas, on va trouver un moyen de venir te chercher ! » Dit Peter.

Malia commença à essayer d'enlever les pierres sans s'enterrer vivante pendant que Peter était parti chercher un chemin pour me retrouver. C'est moi qui trouvai Kate en premier, ou plutôt c'est elle qui me trouva… Je la vis arriver vers moi alors que j'étais toujours séparé des autres.

« - Tiens tiens, mais c'est le jeune Stilinski. Et moi qui cherchais quelqu'un pour faire un test on dirait bien que j'ai trouvé. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle prit une pierre à ses pieds et me l'abattît sur le crâne. La dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir fut le plafond qui tremblait après que j'eus crié le plus fort possible pour que tout le monde et pas seulement Malia ne m'entende…

Quand je me réveillai j'étais attaché à l'horizontal dans une pièce que nous n'avions pas encore visitée et en regardant autour de moi je remarquai des os à peu près partout et Kate accompagnée de ses Bersekers. Quand elle vit que je m'étais réveillé elle s'approcha de moi et commença à parler.

« - Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée ici et que j'ai rencontré les Bersekers j'ai appris que je ne pouvais pas que les contrôler mais aussi en créer de nouveaux. Alors je me suis dit « et pourquoi je n'essaierais pas tiens » alors toi Stiles, tu vas me servir de cobaye. Tu vas être mon premier Bersekers même si c'est vrai qu'il est dommage de devoir cacher un si beau visage. Une dernière volonté ? »

« - Tu ne sortiras pas vivante d'ici Kate. »

« - Mais toi non plus très cher parce que tes amis ne te reconnaîtront pas et essaieront de te tuer. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit ? C'est beaucoup plus douloureux de mourir de la main d'une personne à qui l'on tient qu'une que l'on déteste. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre elle posa un casque en os sur mon visage et en poussant un dernier cri de désespoir je sus que je ne serai probablement plus jamais moi et qu'il était bien pire de devenir une de ces choses que de mourir.

Je me tenais debout sans même le vouloir. Kate m'a testé, je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements et dans cette armure d'os mon corps bouge tout seul selon sa volonté. Quand je vis tous mes amis arriver j'avais envie de leur crier de partir mais si ma bouche s'ouvrit ce ne fut que pour laisser sortir un bruit entre le grognement et le gémissement.

« - Où est Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ? »

Je fus déçu que Scott ne me reconnaisse pas mais vu l'air posé sur le visage de Lydia je savais qu'elle avait compris mais aussi qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Comme pour prouver ce que je disais elle se mit à crier comme elle le faisait si bien pour prévenir de la mort de quelqu'un. Tous pensèrent immédiatement que je devais être celui qui était mort.

« - Vous savez désormais que vous ne sortirez pas tous en vie d'ici. » Dit Kate un sourire cruel sur le visage et posa une main sur mon épaule en me disant de me débarrasser d'eux. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir empêcher mes jambes de partir en direction de Scott, d'empêcher mon bras de se lever pour frapper Allison, mais je n'y pouvais rien et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je commençais à me battre contre mes amis, ma meute. Ils s'y mirent à tous pour me maintenir mais Kate avait réussie à s'échapper, Kira allait me tuer avec son sabre quand Lydia se décida à intervenir.

« - Stop ! »

« - Lydia laisse nous faire, c'est lui ou nous de toute façon. » Dit Aiden

« - Ce n'est pas ça. C'est Stiles ! »

« - Quoi ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers moi et j'en profitai pour me défaire de leur prise et m'attaqua au premier qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. J'enfonçai une première fois la lame en os qui me sert d'arme dans le corps dessous moi avant de relever une nouvelle fois pour l'abattre encore et encore plusieurs fois. Le sang qui arrivait dans mon champ de vision me donnait encore plus envie de pleurer et j'aimerais tellement mourir pour ce que je suis en train de faire à je ne sais lequel de mes amis. J'entends facilement les larmes de Lydia, les cris d'Erica, Cora et Isaac qui me disent d'arrêter mais mon bras continu de frapper et ne s'arrête que quand j'entends sa voix à lui. Celui que je suis en train de tuer, celui que j'aime, et je ne peux rien faire. Je croise son regard alors que c'est la dernière chose que je voudrais voir en ce moment. Je sais et il le sait aussi ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes ici qu'il va mourir et que ce sera ma faute.

« - Tu n'es pas cette chose. Tu es Stiles Stilinski, un humain chieur et hyperactif mais très intelligent et avant tout tu es un ami pour tout le monde ici et un membre de notre meute. Ressaisis toi, le Stiles que je connais n'aurais pas abandonné comme ça. Il se serait battu même s'il devait mourir au final. Il aurait insisté jusqu'à avoir le dernier mot et passé au-dessus de cette force. Le Stiles qui ferait n'importe quoi pour les personnes qu'il aime serait en train de réfléchir à ce que je suis en train de dire… »

Ce qu'il disait était totalement vrai et ses paroles tournaient dans ma tête mais je n'arrivais pas à me débattre contre la force de Kate. Une de mes larmes atterrit sur son visage suivi d'une deuxième et elles finirent par toutes traverser le casque que je portais sans pour autant m'arrêter dans mon meurtre.

« - Le Stiles que j'aime serai en train de pleurer en ce moment… Je t'aime Stiles… »

Mon bras resta suspendu dans les airs et ma main lâcha la lame ensanglantée qu'elle portait qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, je sentis plus que je ne vis l'armure autour de moi se désintégrer et je me retrouvai en larmes sur le corps sans vie de la personne que j'aime.

« - Derek… »

Ce que je voulais être un cri ne sortit qu'en faible gémissement étouffé par mes larmes alors que tout le monde autour de moi était aussi en larmes à la recherche d'une épaule pour pleurer. Allison était autant dans les bras de Scott qu'il était dans les siens, Jackson serrait Lydia contre son torse, Aiden tenait Cora qui ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait encore perdu un membre de sa famille, Erica pleurait dans les bras de Boyd, Liam et Kira se réconfortaient l'un et l'autre, Isaac et Ethan qui étaient pourtant avant en froid car tous les deux amoureux de Danny se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour pleurer et Chris ne dit rien quand Peter se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Je restais seul à pleurer sur son torse en sachant très bien que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre normalement en sachant que j'avais tué l'homme que j'aimais…

\- Maintenant -

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que j'essaye de vivre avec ça mais ça m'est impossible. Je fais semblant d'aller bien tous les jours mais dès que je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre je me mets à pleurer ou à faire une crise de panique et dès que je ferme les yeux pour m'endormir je me revois en train de planter cette lame dans son corps… La seule chose qui m'empêche de mettre fin à mes jours c'est que je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu… Il aurait voulu que je vive, que je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et que je me reconstruise petit à petit jusqu'à finalement ne plus avoir à faire semblant d'être heureux, de sourire et rire normalement et de pour voir profiter de ce qu'il me reste à vivre… J'espère vraiment qu'un jour cela arrivera car comme ça j'aurais accompli son dernier vœu et même si j'arrive à être heureux un jour je sais maintenant que je ne l'oublierais jamais parce que je l'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive…


End file.
